Just Some Time with You
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Cute Summer One-shot. The angels spend some time at the beach before Pit takes Pittoo somewhere special.


**A/N: I'm computer less until my new charger comes so out I'd boredom I wrote this little summer one-shot on my phone. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Pit, where are we going?" Dark Pit asked with a groan.

"You'll see!" Pit sang as he tugged on Pittoo's hand.

Dark Pit released an irritated sigh as he allowed himself to be pulled along.

He hated surprises. He especially hated Pit's surprises. Most of the time they were stupid and pointless; A rock shaped like an ice cream cone or some dumb animal yawning in a way that was supposed to be "cute". Nonetheless, it was always stupid.

Today was meant to be a relaxing day at the beach and it started out that way too. Palutena was sprawled out on her towel, letting the sun rays soak into her skin. Pit was playing in the ocean, accidentally tumbling over when a wave washed over him and ended up in the most bizzare position ever. And finally, Dark Pit sitting underneath the shade of an umbrella while he sipped a cold beverage and read a good book. Only occasionally would he lift his eyes from the text and oogle Pit's figure.

The day was just fine until a few hours later. Viridi, Phosphora and Pandora showed up and decided to join them. Palutena and Pit seemed okay with this but Dark Pit wasn't. It was fine with just Palutena but he didn't want these other girls here. It was nothing but giggling, gossiping and eventually flirting. Pandora seemed to feel the need to pester and play with Pittoo's hair. No matter how many times the dark angel barked at her to go away, she wouldn't. She ignored him completely and continued to tease and flirt. The worst was when Pittoo glanced over at Pit and saw he was being flirted with too, and with Phosphora. His blood began to boil while he watched with jealousy as she touched his biceps and toss her hair in a flirtatious manner. Luckily for him, Pit politely rejected her attempts, came over to Dark Pit where he took his hand and led him away from the others.

Pit took him to a deserted part of the beach. There wasn't anyone for a good distance which was fine with Pittoo. He was enjoying the walk with his hand in Pit's.

Pit stood to the edge of the beach where the water was forlorn. He turned to Pittoo and informed him that they were going to fly for a second. Pittoo looked at Pit questionably and asked again where they were going but received the same answer as before. Reluctantly, he opened his black wings and followed Pit to a huge rock that seemed to be breaching out of the ocean. They carefully landed on top of it, making sure they didn't slip off and fall into the ocean. Dark Pit made sure Pit was safe and secure (seeing how he would most likely slip and fall) before he released his hold.

"Here we are!" Pit said happily, placing his hands on his waist and looked out towards the ocean in triumph. He glanced down at the rock under his feet and carefully sat down with his legs folded.

"You dragged me over here to sit on a rock in the middle of the ocean?" Dark Pit sneered and folded his arms.

Pit beamed up at Pittoo and pat the spot beside him. Dark Pit rolled his eyes then decided to comply with the lighter angel's wishes and sat beside him. He threw an annoyed glance Pit's way before he shifted his gaze to the ocean before them.

The scene before them was beautiful, he had to admit. The sun was already setting leaving behind a lilac purple with a sherbert pink and tang orange to paint the sky. Clouds holding a darker shade of purple with a raspberry pink glow lingered in the sky above them. The ocean was calm as the pink and orange mixed their colors into the ocean. It was a sight and it was a pretty romantic.

"It's going to start!" Pit said, excitedly

"What is?" Dark Pit asked but his question was answered from the ocean. A loud high pitched call came from the colored waters. "What the f-"

He looked out to the ocean just in time to see a humpback whale breach out of the ocean.

"Whoa!" Dark Pit gasped as he was taken by surprise.

Another whale popped up from below the waters, this one being slightly closer to them than the last. A few more whales breached out of the ocean, making loud splashing sounds as they hit the water. Some whales swam on their sides, lifting their flippers as if they were waving at them (of course Pit being the dork he was waved back to them). They let out more calls that sounded like singing before another whale breached.

"Okay, this is pretty cool I guess." Dark Pit admitted. He glanced over at Pit and said, "This is a nice surprise."

Pit beamed at him. Pittoo's usual bored or unamused expression had vanished and was replaced with a content relaxed one. He happily returned his gaze to the magnificent creatures then bravely leaned against Pittoo.

Dark Pit tensed up and blushed when he felt Pit lean against him. He cast his eyes down, seeing Pit smiling blissfully as he watched the whales. He posture was completely relaxed against Pittoo. Dark Pit glanced around, making sure they were really alone and wrapped his arm around Pit's shoulders, pulling him closer to him.

Pit giggled gleefully as he glanced up at Pittoo's beet red face and ears. He smiled to himself and snuggled up against the other before he let out a peaceful sigh.

"I'm glad you like this. I know my surprises are usually boring to you but I knew you would like this for sure." Pit said. Dark Pit glanced at him and met his blue eyes. "I was afraid I wasn't gonna be able to show you when the ladies showed up."

"You wanted to show me this? Why?"

Pit smiled lovingly at him. "'Cause it's pretty and, uh, I just wanted to spent some time with you-" He bit his lip and blushed furiously "-alone. Here. I, uh, mean, this place is kinda romantic, and uh, I was hoping that, I don't know" He scratched his head and turned away. " Maybe I'd, uh, get a k-kiss from you."

Dark Pit stared at him for a moment while his own face blushed. He released a chuckle and rolled his eyes. He placed his hand against Pit's cheek and gently turned it so their eyes met. A small smile played on Pittoo's lips as he took in Pit's embarrassed face.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." He chuckled again as he brought their lips together.

A loud cry caused the two to, unwillingly, pull apart just in time to see a whale breach right in front of them and splash them.

The two were still as the water drenched their clothes and skin while the rest dripped off their bodies.

The same whale tilted to it's side and waved it's flipper at them.

"Fuck you whale!"


End file.
